Send me on a ride
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Nudge is keeping a secret from the others. Other than that though Nudge is the good one of the flock, the girl that always does as she is told and listens to Max. Ratchet on the other hand is the bad-boy who Nudge dispises. Will Ratchet corrupt Nudge and show her how to live life to the fullest? One-shot. Better than it sounds to please read and review!


**Nudge's POV**

I ran the towel over my hair again, trying to dry it, but my thick hair seemed to be fighting with me. I decided to just wrap the towel around my head.

Everyone was out flying and fang's flock, the ones that couldn't fly, were out doing something or other, so I had the hotel rooms to myself.

I walked out into the small lounge room area, but it was a million times better than a forest floor with bugs and snakes everywhere.

It had been a few months since we had found Angel was alive and Fang had come back, connecting his gang and our flock together. Dylan had taken off and no one had heard from him in a while.

I wore tight jeans and a purple strapless top that had "I believe I can fly" scribbled on it in black. I picked up a shirt that looked like Holden's and threw it in the direction of his room.

"Thought I heard a shower running" someone said and I jumped, ready to knock their head off if I needed to. Ratchet sat on a window ledge eating a peach and I rolled my eyes.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked.

"Fireworks aren't really my thing" he said and I remembered his super hearing.

"So you decided to come back and listen to me take a shower like a creep?" I asked and he grinned.

I rolled my eyes again, heading back to my room I shared with Max and Angel, closing the door behind me.

I stood in front of the mirror, pulling the towel from my head and running a brush through my hair. I was grateful it wasn't as frizzy as it used to be and was straight now. I looked back at my refection. My dark mocha skin was cleanly washed with no dirt on it for once. My brown eyes shined back at me.

I was tall and my body was developed. We had our birthdays a few weeks ago so now Max, Fang and Iggy 16. I was 15, but there was something I had never told everyone. When we were going through some computers at Itex I found my real name and birthday. I would actually be 16 in about 2 months. I never told the others because as much as I wanted to be treated as an equal to them, I still liked having the protectiveness and secureness of being treated like a child.

It was hard to control though because I was at the prime age of hormones. I wanted to just throw myself at Iggy or lock lips with Fang, but of course Fang was Max's and Iggy was just a friend. I wasn't crushing on them, I just wanted someone to hold me and be with me.

I wished Dylan was around, damn that boy was cute. Holden wasn't really my type and neither was Ratchet. Actually, Holden was way to creepy for me with his baby looks and self-healing, and Ratchet was just a jerk sometimes.

I walked back outside my room but Ratchet was still there, chewing on a candy bar now.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Vending machine" he answered, not looking my way.

"Thief" I hissed, knowing he didn't have any money.

"I got you one" he said holing up a milkyway.

"No thanks" I said rolling my eyes again.

"Too good for my chocolate?" he asked, jumping off the ledge and standing in my way.

"Too good for you" I said, pushing him out of my way.

"You're not as good as everyone thinks" he yawned and I laughed. I actually was. I did the cleaning up, I never yelled (much) I helped out around with chores and I did as I was told. That's how you stay on the good side of the world's karma.

"Little miss almost 16" he whispered as he walked past me, throwing the rubbish in the bin. I froze, looking at him.

"You mumble in your sleep" he said, grinning at me. I couldn't help myself as I sent a metal pot, flying at his head. It didn't hit him hard, but hard enough to knock his glasses off and give him a headache.

No one ever saw Ratchet with his glasses off and I noticed his eyes were bright green. He flinched at the light and put them back on.

"Well we are naughty aren't we?" he grinned, walking over, his body up against mine.

"We? I've told one lie, your just a wanna be bad-boy" I hissed, pushing him back. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let's blow this joint" he said.

"I aint going no where with you" I told him, knowing wherever I went with Ratchet would get me in trouble.

" It'll be fun" he smiled, pulling me towards the door. He looked at me with a real smile, one without a smirk or smugness. I sighed and let him pull me toward the door.

"Come on Nudge, when's the last time you actually had fun? Stop living under Max's thumb and live life to the fullest. You're a mutant! A freak! There's no one like you so enjoy it" he told me.

I pulled away from him and headed away.

"Nudge I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"I'll meet you downstairs" I said.

"What?" he asked and I grinned, throwing myself out the window.

I laughed, feeling the wind on my feathers. It felt so good to make a decision for myself. Everyone knew who we were so I ignored the stares as I landed down near the hotel entrance.

Ratchet ran over to me, looking puffed.

"Come one" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the parking lot. He let go of my wrist and jumped onto a black motorbike that was such a beautiful machine it took my breath away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he pulled out a clip and started pushing and shaking it in the key hole.

"Come on Nudge, live a little" he grinned and there was a click and the motor roared to life.

"We're going to get caught" I said, taking a step back. This was bad, so bad.

"So be bad" Ratchet called and I realised I had mumbled the last bit.

He took off his glasses to look at me and I saw this smug, cocky look gone and a mischievous bad-boy one there, mixed with actual happiness. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had barely gotten my feet off the ground when the motorbike took off so fast the front wheel lifted from the ground.

I screamed at first, but within seconds my screams had turned to laughter as we sped through the back road out of town. The wind went through my hair and it felt like flying. But this was much better, flying I could control and did naturally, this was dangerous.

Adrenaline pumped through my body and felt so good. Ratchet turned back to look at me and I almost screamed at him to pay attention to where he was going, but remembered with his super senses, Ratchet was probably the safest person to be doing this with.

As adrenaline pumped through me, I let my hands that had been so tightly grabbing Ratchet, slide down his chest. The bike was actually incredibly steady and I placed a foot on the foot holder that Ratchet wasn't using. In one swift motion I swung myself around so I was sitting in-between Ratchet's legs and I gripped his waist with my own legs.

Ratchet looked at me, and I felt safer knowing we were on a deserted road. Before I he could say anything I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my body around his. I felt his lips part and his tongue touch mine.

We continued to play tonsil hocky until I felt the bike show down and he pulled to a stop. He jumped off the motorbike and I felt rejected. I watched him put the bike stand up and I was scared he was going to give me a talk about how wrong that was.

I was surprised when he walked over to me, kissing me full on the mouth. His arms wrapped around me and I wrapped my legs around him, still sitting on the motorbike.

The kiss was rough and passionate, not like a cute tender kiss you see in the movies. This was real and I liked it.

I pulled away to catch my breath. He kissed up and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel the same feeling that I felt on the motorbike. Unfortunately Ratchet pulled away.

"Nudge, this isn't just your hormones is it? Because I think I do actually like you. And I also think you're only doing this because of the adrenaline" he said softly which was so unlike him. Before I could answer he kept talking.

"And the others say you're the fairytale kind of girl, and I'm not like that. I'm this person, a bad-boy as you like to say" he added.

"I know it's the adrenaline because I'm still feeling it. Kissing you, being with you, it makes me feel that way. I know they all think I'm so good and princess like, but I guess I'm an adrenaline junky and your my drug, and I aint giving you up" I told him.

His mouth was on mine again and I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pulling his body closer to mine. I felt my stomach flip as he touched me with his hands, caressing my face as he kissed down my neck again.

There was no way I was giving him up.


End file.
